Regresa a Mi
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Hermione y Draco llevan casados cinco años en la cual se relación es bastante fría. Hermione busca la manera de que Draco vuelva a ser el de antes, de ganarse de nuevo la confianza del hombre que ama y que es el padre de su adorado hijo Scorpius. Continuación de 'Ella, tú y yo' Advertencia: OoC.
1. Chapter 1

hola chicos como están muchas gracias por esperarme con la continuación de ella tú y yo espero que les guste y me lean muy seguido besos.

bueno siguiendo con la temática historia herminio vas a sufrir bastante entonces veremos aún draco frío y distante.

HP no es mío.

Pov. Hermione.

Un nuevo día se adivinaba en el horizonte pero el sol ya no ha iluminaba para mí desde hace ya cinco largos años, cinco años desde que me casé con Draco, 5 años de los cuales ninguno había sido feliz

Si bien mi relación con Draco desde que nos casamos había sido fría cuando perdí a mi bebé todo fue para peor él no me quería sólo hablamos por Scorpius y en las noches me hacía el amor tan apasionado para después voltearse y dejarme fría y con aquel dolor en mi alma.

Mesa era mi nueva realidad mi rutina diaria en estar con Scorpius mi hermoso regalo de Merlín al que amaba con todo mi ser y que había yo me regalaba sonrisas y abrazos con mi dosis de besos.

Scorpius, era un bálsamo para mí dolores y heridas sangreantes de mi alma Scorpius, era mi única razón de vivir.

Por él me repuse de la pérdida de Rose por el me levanto a diario por el existo.

Pero siempre me iba a besar en el alma la pérdida de mi bebé.

Rose.

Había perdido a mi hija porque el conjuro que me había lanzado Ronald establecía que sólo el embarazo que fuera compatible con el conjurante llegaría a buen término.

Perdí a mi Rose, al séptimo mes y con ella también la posibilidad de concebir. Mi útero había quedado muy débil y no me lo había retirado por mi edad.

Merlin!

Todo lo que había vivido en mis escasos 24 años. Negué con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente me puse de pie y me gire para verlo, a ese hombre al que amaba con toda mi alma; al padre de mi hijo; a mi marido y a mi amante a Draco.

Mi esposo era frío y calculador is celoso. Bastante posesivo también.

Se molestaba por que hablará con otro o sonriera, se enfadaba por la ropa que utilizaba por cómo me arreglaba, porque salía, porque hablaba con cualquier compañero de trabajo y las discusiones terminaban en la cama según el recordándome que yo era suya, que era sólo una posesión algo material bienvenidos a mi nueva realidad.

**bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy como ya saben esta es la segunda parte de ella tú y yo y espero que les guste mucho no voy a poder estar actualizando muy seguido porque tengo que terminar la escuela falta prácticamente un mes exactamente y bueno espero que les haya gustado espero poder actualizar también el otro domingo pero lo que sí es seguro es que por mes tendrá 2 actualizaciones.**


	2. Chapter 2: Soy Tuya

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento la tardanza y es que ya estoy apunto de salir de mis compromisos para poder dedicarme a mis historias.

HP no es mío.

Pov. Hermione.

Entré en el baño y me despojé de mis ropas. Tenía que apurarme ya que tenía una cita en el ginecólogo y quería ir a la oficina para poder regresar antes de que mi bebé llegara del colegio.

Me di una ducha y lavé mis cabellos. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, pero por lo menos tenía una rutina.

Lo que más amaba en el mundo era jugar con Scorpius. Cada día inventaba algún juego con el que lo pudiera alegrar. Ir al colegio era algo difícil para él. No sé que sucedía porque a Draco no le gustaba que yo fuera al colegio de Scorpius.

Pero hoy había tomado la decisión de ir por mi bebé. No lo esperaría iría a ver que le sucedía.

Me preocupaba que él no fuera feliz y como yo no podía darle un hermanito hacía lo posible porque se sintiera feliz y amado. Era algo en lo que Draco y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

Salí de la ducha y fui a buscar algo que ponerme. Elegí un vestido color gris ratón de tirantes gruesas y que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo hasta la rodilla. Dejé mi cabello suelto y los adorné con unos broches de plata y esmeraldas.

Me maquillé muy poco y cuando regresé a la habitación, Draco estaba despierto y me miraba enfadado.

-. Hola...- mi voz fue como un susurro apenado. Lo había olvidado otra vez.

-. Sabes que no me gusta despertar y que no estés- dijo con esa voz suya tan sedosa y siseante. Me encantaba. Me miró de arriba abajo y vi una parte de su anatomía despertar, instantáneamente, me mojé. Lo deseaba-. Cambiate- se puso de pie y se me acercó sigilosamente-. Sabes lo que provocas verdad- me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él. Gemí.

-. Draco...- entonces recordé mi cita médica. No quería llegar tarde. Además quería poder despedirme de Scorpius antes de que se fuera-. Debo irme...- su mirada se ensombreció y me arrinconó contra la pared.

-. No... sabes?- lo miré interrogante-. No vas a volver a trabajar- lo alejé de golpe y negué.

-. Claro que si! - vi la ira refulgir en su mirada-. No puedes prohibirme nada- me tomó del brazo y me dejó en la cama-. Déjame- sonrió con cinismo y se colocó sobre mi.

-. Este vestido es muy corto- dijo metiendo la mano bajo la tela y tocando mis piernas-. Eres mía- besó mi cuello y solo escuché como la tela se desgarraba. Al mismo tiempo que mis ganas se iban a paseo-. No vas a salir y tampoco vas a volver a trabajar. Estoy harto de como te miran los demás. Tu eres mi esposa que no se te olvide- me besó los labios y arrancó mis bragas -. Me encanta que estés así de dispuesta para mi- empezó a tocar mi clítoris y gemí sin poder contenerme.

-. Ahhh Draco- estaba extasiada, mis piernas estaban abiertas mientras el me tocaba y podía ver su pene dispuesto ya que se había despojado de sus ropas. Otra cosa que me gustaba de Draco era su forma de volverme loca de deseo. La parte que más me gustaba de su cuerpo era su hombro. Me encantaban sus pecas.

Mi mano fue hasta su polla y la tomé lo que pude. Era grande y su punta era tan rosada que me encantaba. Disfrutaba mucho haciéndoles felaciones. Pero ahora lo necesitaba adentro. Dándome placer.

-. Cógeme- el sonrió y asintió.

-. Me quieres aquí- se soltó de mi agarré y entró en mi un poco. Y asentí -. O aquí?- se salió y se las arregló para llegar a mi boca y deslizarla entre mis labios. Sabía bien-. También quiero probarte- cerré los ojos mientras lo trabajaba con mi boca y lo sentí girar aún teniéndolo en mi boca. Su lengua recorrió mi vajina y casi grito ya que no podía solo lo chupé más fuerte.

Sentía sus lamidas y yo correspondía con mi boca.

Yo estaba por acabar cuando él se detuvo y se retiró. -. Draco...- llamé pero él se giró y me acomodó en cuatro patas y me empaló- grite y sollocé cuando él impidió que me corriera-. Por favor- rogué.

-. Eres mía! - me penetró otra vez y grité me estaba dando tanto placer! Amaba su pene dentro de mi.

-. Ahhh!- empezó a entrar con mas fuerza.

-. Dilo!- exigió entre arremetidas y paró en el momento-. Estoy esperando Hermione! - me azotó el trasero y me extrañò que lo hiciera.

-. Soy tuya pero por favor! - y me llevó a la cima. Luego lo sentí llenarme por completo con su semen.

-. Que bueno que lo entiendas- salió de mi de golpe dejándome dolorida -. Cambiate de ropa. Asi ya no puedes salir. Y ya no vas a volver a ese trabajo- declaró y me sentí furiosa y ultrajada.

Ja!

-. Lo siento pero no dejaré mi trabajo!- me puse de pie y corrí al otro baño y me encerré.

Estaba harta de sus imposiciones. Yo no me iba a dejar doblegar. Ya había aguantado suficiente.

Me despojé de los harapos que tenía por ropa y me metí en la ducha sin mojar mi cabello.

Cuando salí me fui al vestidor y tomé mi conjunto preferido que era de unos shorts a mitad de muslo de color rojo vino y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Me puse los tacones y salí rápidamente de la habitación para ir a ver a Scorpius.

Llegué a su habitación y mi angelito estaba llorando mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería ir al jardín de infantes.

-. Mi amor- él me miró y corrió hasta mi y me abrazó por las piernas-. Venga acá-lo tomé en brazos y su cara se enterró en el hueco de mi cuello-. Cariño tienes que ir- negó.

-. No!- y por su tono de voz supe que algo le pasaba.

-. Qué te hicieron?- hice que me mirara a los ojos y se me partió el corazón. Sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos y su naricita también. Sentí que mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-. El maestro Peter me dice cosas feas y no me deja jugar en el recreo. Y DolSev no deja de cogerse mis cosas y me dice que no tengo mami y que si me quisieras me fueses a buscar al jardín y yo le digo que tu si me quieres y entonces el maestro Peter también se burla y...- ese niño hijo de su padre. Igual de cabrón que a Severus. DolSev! Nombre más estúpido. Combinación de Dolores y Severus.

Puaj.

Pero ese Peter me iba a escuchar. Nadie se burlaba de mi bebé.

-. Mi amor!-acaricié su cabecita y sonreí malevolamente-. Te voy a enseñar algo- lo puse en el suelo y le mostré el hechizo que creó Draco cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Era magia sencilla y sin varita. Es más era un juego mental.

Consistía en que yo sentiría su agitación y el pensaría en mi. Yo vería lo que él quería que yo viera o simplemente me llamaría.

A diferencia de Scorpius que lo hacía porque era un niño, Draco lo hacía cada vez que le entraba la calentura en Hogwarts. Aveces era el masturbándose lo que veía o simplemente su reflejo en el espejo para obligarme a ir hasta él.

-. Así estaremos juntos y yo sabré que pasa y se lo podré decir a la directora. Mi amor- el asintió más tranquilo -. Me regalas un beso y un abrazo? - pregunté con esa carita de perrito a medio morir y el sonrió tan lindo como siempre y me abrazó y besó. Lo amaba.

-. Te quiero- besé sus rizos rebeldes.

-. Yo a ti te amo más que a mi vida- lo abracé con fuerza-. Ve a despedirte de papi- besé su cabeza-. Te amo- el salió corriendo y yo me despedí de Narcissa.

Fui directamente al hospital y la enfermera me regañó por la hora.

-. El doctor la espera. Me imagino que está anuente al cambio cierto?- asentí.

Fui al consultorio y cuando abrí la puerta me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a...

-. Viktor!- el se puso de pie y me abrazó-. Qué sorpresa! -nos separamos y tomé asiento.

-. Estas hermosa!-me ruboricé-. No se sabe nada de ti en el mundo mágico- otra cosa que había cambiado.

-. Han pasado muchas cosas. Muchos chismes y demás material publicado acerca de mi con la única intención de dañarme. Y no quiero más revuelo. No quiero que Scorpius salga dañado- el asintió y me fijé que en su mano derecha en uno de sus dedos tenía una alianza-. Te casaste? - el la miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

-. Si, pero Megane murió hace dos años. Aun no me acostumbro- estiré mi mano y apreté la suya-. Pero tengo a Viktoria mi hija de cuatro años- seguimos hablando y me sorprendió la casualidad de que su hija estaba en el mismo Jardín que Scorpius.

En ese momento lo sentí y pude ver el momento exacto en el que ese maestro hijo de la gran puta y el hijo del estúpido de Severus y Dolores Umbrige, le hacían a mi hijo.

-. Viktor tengo que irme mi hijo...- ya para esas alturas me había examinado y todo-. Voy a maldecir a ese maestro- él se puso de pie.

-. Eres la última paciente. Voy contigo- asentí y salimos del consultorio.

**Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Astoria Greengrass observaba toda la escena para irsela a contar a un muy celoso rubio de ojos grises.**

_bueno muchas gracias por leerme espero les guste el capítulo y bueno sera para la próxima que puedo actualizar preferí no actualizar hace tiempo porque no quería perderme nuevo pues ahora si puedo actualizar más seguido así que espero sus comentario para saberfiled gusto el capítulo espero perdone mis errores corto gráficos del capitulo anterior y de este. Es que estaba probando el texto a voz._


	3. Chapter 3: Tres años

Hola cómo están? Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero perdonen mi tardanza para los que me siguen y no, estaba terminando mi fic de Naruto. Ahora ya solo tengo tres fics a mi cargo.

Bueno los quiero y espero les guste el capítulo.

Harry Potter, es propiedad de su autor.

****************************Regresa a Mi******************************

Pov. Hermione.

Estaba muy enfadada, quería cruciar a alguien hasta que me rogara clemencia. Ese tal Peter, me las pagaría.

Llegué al Mundo Mágico, y sonreí con nostalgia, al recordar mis años anteriores aquí. Todo parecía igual.

Pero ya no lo era para mi, me olvidé de la nostalgia y más recuerdos y me centré en ir rápido al encuentro de Scorpius.

Ahora mismo ese desgraciado le decía de groserías y lo empujaba dentro de un armario...

- Tranquila Mionie, ya estamos por llegar- dijo Viktor.

Estaba azorada, apurada y angustiada. Mi bebé, estaba siendo maltratado por un imbécil.

No me importaba las miradas, ni la atención que atraía sobre mi y por lo que seguramente harían noticias. Mi vestimenta no era la adecuada, pero en ese mismo instante no me importaba.

Llegamos a las chimeneas del Ministerio, y tomé rumbo para ir a buscar a mi Scorpius.

Al llegar a los terrenos del Jardín de Infantes, caminé lo más rápido posible, con los tacones que traía.

Entramos y una joven bruja, que se encargaba de la recepción, me miró de arriba a abajo, luego sonrió a Viktor con adoración y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Disculpe, vengo por Scorpius Malfoy- ella me miró fijamente y me reconoció.

- Srta. Granger, es un honor verla. Mi nombre es Lisa Hunts y estoy muy agradecida porque usted salvó a mi padre- le sonreí.

-No hay nada que agradecer- ella sonrió-. Por favor ¿podrías ir por mi hijo?- asintió.

-En un momento, si gusta puede leer algún periódico o revista de su interés- ella se fue rápidamente y yo empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, la tristeza de mi hijo me embargaba. No pude evitar llorar, necesitaba abrazarlo.

Parecía un León enjaulado y Viktor, estaba preocupado. En una de mis idas y venidas por la recepción, vi un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

La foto de portada, me dejó helada.

_**Corazón de Bruja**_

_**Edición: 2313**_

_La Nueva Pareja de Draco Malfoy_

_A punto de cumplirse los tres años, luego de la anulación de la Ley de Matrimonios, nuestro hermoso rubio, por fin tiene nueva pareja y no es nada más ni nada menos que la bellísima Astoria Greengrass, un linda y educada sangre pura._

_Como bien se sabe, Draco Malfoy, lleva tres años divorciado de Hermione Granger, la madre del hermoso Scorpius. _

_De la heroína de guerra, no se sabe mucho, solo se sabe que vive aún en la residencia que poseen los Malfoy en el mundo muggle. Y también que no le interesa nada del mundo mágico, tanto así que ni las invitaciones a los banquetes y bailes acepta. Esperemos que para el gran Banquete en Honor a los Héroes de Guerra que será ésta noche en el Ministerio de Magia. _

_Pero por lo menos nuestro guapísimo rubio, tiene por fin una mujer que vale la pena a su lado._

_**Lavender Brown. **_

Sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, me giré y vi a Viktor y él me abrazó. Me sentía ultrajada, usada, pero sobre todo me sentía dolida.

Draco me había mentido todo este tiempo y me dejé tratar así de mal cuando ni siquiera estaba casada.

Tres años divorciada.

¡Por Merlín!

Y tras eso ya tenía pareja.

Esto lo tenía que comprobar ésta noche. Pero pasara lo que pasara, todo había acabado.

Viktor, me hizo sentarme y me abrazó.

Por un momento, me olvidé de la noticia, al ver lo que mi hijo padecía.

Me paré como un resorte y corrí por los pasillos de el Jardín. Cuando llegué, efectivamente, allí estaba mi hijo y ese maestro hijo de puta le hablaba de tal manera, que hasta Lisa, estaba horrorizada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos hace? - halé a ese hombre y me le quedé mirando con ganas de matarlo-.¡Estoy esperando!- gruñí.

- Srta. Granger- sonrió radiante.

¡Qué asco!

- ¡Lisa!-ella se acercó.

- Dígame.

- ¿Está la directora?- ella asintió.

En menos de cinco minutos, estábamos la directora, el maldito ese que según él, era profesor y yo en la dirección.

-Después de lo que le acabo de mostrar espero tomen alguna medida y también con el hijo de Snape.- la directora asintió.

- No se preocupe, lamento mucho lo que sucedió y le aseguro que no se quedará así- el maestrito, estaba pálido. Pero sentía tanta frustración.

- Eso espero, o si no olvídese que tiene Jardín- me giré me iba, cuando un ataque de rabia me poseyó y me regresé.

A ese maestro, le crucé la cara de un sólo golpe que me hizo sentir mejor.-Me voy a encargar, de que no consigas un trabajo más en Londres. Menuda porquería.

*************Horas Después************

Estaba con Scorpius, acostados, en el jardín de la casa. Había conjurado una cama y luego de un baño en la piscina, comer mucho helado y jugar un rato, él dormía su siesta.

Ya había tomado la decisión, de mudarme. Todo estaba listo. Lo haría esta misma noche. Y vendría a ver a Scorpius a diario.

Ya no podía seguir con Draco, por cinco años, me había dejado pisotear y me había perdido a mi misma por el simple hecho de lograr que me perdonara.

Pero a él no le importaba. Me lastimó sin importarle lo que yo sintiera. Pero ya se había acabado.

Tenía mi apartamento en el mundo mágico.

Miré a ese hermoso niño que yacía a mi lado y besé su naricita. En ese instante, llegó Narcissa corriendo.

- Draco te espera, está enfadado.

Asentí y con cuidado me puse de pie. Caminé hasta nuestra habitación y allí estaba él. Enfadado, pero a mi no me importó.

- ¿ Qué quieres? - en dos zancadas, me tomó del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mierda hacías con Viktor Krum?- me solté y lo empujé.

- Es mi ginecólogo- se puso más furioso si era posible y me tomó por la mandíbula.

-Ginecólogo- repitió y se abalanzó a mis labios con un beso brusco en el cual me lastimó. Cuando logré apartarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando-No lo vas a volver a ver- no pude evitar mirarlo con rencor.

- Si lo haré y no me lo impedirás- frunció el ceño y me iba a tomar del brazo, cuando me solté me voy, Scorpius no tardará en despertar.

Lo miré bien y me percaté de una mancha de labial, en su camisa y no era por mi. Negué con la cabeza y me marché.

*****************En el Banquete***************

Me había arreglado para la ocasión y me sentía muy bien. Mi vestido era rojo vino, que se aferraba a cada curva de mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Era largo y sin mangas, con una abertura desde la mitad de mi muslo. Me sentía imponente y fuerte.

Sexy.

Cuando entré en el salón del Ministerio en donde se realizaría la celebración, todos se voltearon a verme. Estaban asombrados.

Entre ellos estaba Draco, y con él, estaba su nueva pareja.

Astoria Greengrass.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y él empalideció.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y me encaminé hasta ambos.

Con mi sonrisa más falsa me acerqué a su oído y susurré:

-Se acabó.

Gracias por leerme. Felicidades Samaria Reed por tu graduación.

Bueno yo me gradúo mañana y me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios. Por fin se acabó la escuela! Yupi!

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4: Te Amo

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo un capitulo por Navidad.

Espero les guste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* Regresa a Mi*

Pov. Hermione.

Me alejé de Draco, estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, lo había pillado con las manos en la masa.

- Dile a mi bebé que lo veo mañana- su gesto se endureció. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la pista de baile.

- ¿ Mañana?- preguntó y yo asentí, me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo-. Tu te vas a regresar conmigo esta noche a nuestra casa, eres **mi **mujer y no vas a dejarme. Tenemos un hijo- sonreí enfadada.

- No soy **tu **mujer. Estamos divorciados desde hace tres años y no me lo dijiste, porque de seguro piensas que te dejaría, pero ¿sabes? Te hubiese pedido que nos casaramos nuevamente, y lo hubiese hecho encantada. - me miraba sin comprender.

- Tu lo que quieres es dejarme, por eso no te lo dije. Seguro y te ibas con Severus- sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mientras él me daba una vuelta.

- No quiero dejarte o no quería. Con respecto a Severus, jamás me iría con él. Me ha hecho la vida imposible y lo que tuve con él, solo fue un trago amargo.

- Tu no me amas, nunca lo has hecho. No me mientas- me dio otra vuelta y me volvió a abrazar.

- Como te decía. Nos veremos mañana y que te diviertas con Astoria- me alejé de su agarre y me fui, dejándolo en medio de la pista.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Estaba por llegar al sanitario, cuando vi al ex maestro de Scorpius.

Me veía con gula y me dio tanto asco... Quería alejarme de él. No quería ni verlo.

- Srta. Granger- se estaba acercando tanto a mí, que me mareo su aliento. Odiaba el tabaco y licor.

- Aléjese- tomé mi varita, que tenía escondida en el ligero.

- Estás deliciosa- lo apunté, pero antes de poder hacer algo, él me tenía acorralada contra la pared y utilizaba su fuerza para doblegarme.

- Déjame- traté de soltarme y lo logré y le solté una maldición, que él esquivó sin problemas al igual que las que siguieron.- ¿Quién eres?- estaba asustada, pero no se lo demostraría.

- Te has olvidado de mi muy rápido, cariño- era...

- ¿Severus? - no podía ser. Quería ahorcarlo. Había maltratado a mi hijo y ahora comprendo su emoción al verme.

Maldito murciélago.

Se había infiltrado en el colegio y todo por su maldita obsesión.

- Eres patético- me tomó por el cabello, pero lo empujé y lo apunté con la varita en la yugular-. Te vuelves a acercar a ni o a mi hijo y te juro que tendré tus pelotas en una bandeja de plata.

- Tu vas a volver a ser mía- negué.

- Nunca lo fui.

Me alejé y desaparecí. Me fui a ese lugar en donde había concebido a Scorpius. El lugar en donde nos encontrábamos siempre Draco y yo. De seguro él no lo recordará y para mi era perfecto.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Pero todo era mi culpa, por dejarme pisotear y por permitir que todo se saliera de mis manos.

Pero iba a empezar de nuevo.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, pero no me importaba. Había conjurado una cama y me desnudé.

Me arropé con las sábanas y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, sentí su tacto y su olor. Estaba desnudo y lo sabía porque sentí su erección contra mi trasero.

Cerré los ojos y solté a llorar. Lo amaba tanto.

-Lo siento -besó mi hombro descubierto y acarició mis caderas. Sus caricias y besos en los hombros y espalda, me excitaban. Se pegó más a mi y lo sentí hundirse dentro de mi húmedo canal.

- ¡Draco!- gemí y él se acomodó de tal forma, que su mano derecha estaba en mi vagina y la otra, en mis pechos- me sentía a punto de explotar.

Lo deseaba tanto...

Él me cambió de posición y se colocó sobre mi.

Me sentí sobrecogida, al ver la cantidad de emociones plasmadas en sus orbes grises. Sus ojos estaban acuosos

- Te amo- confesé por primera vez en cinco años de matrimonio y de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima.

- Lo siento tanto... por favor no me dejes.

**Bueno hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado. **

**Feliz Navidad y les publicaré antes de año nuevo si son buenos niños (as)**

**Danielle Franks. **


End file.
